cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disorder War
* CCC * MCXA * NADC * CRAP * TTK ---- Duckroll ---- * IRON * Argent ---- Chestnut Accords ---- * GOD * RIA ---- Independents * TOP * MI6 * Legion * Valhalla * Umbrella * VE * LoSS * MW * GOONS * DOD * Invicta * CoIN * INT * HB * tLR * SUN * NPL * Omega * USN * GGA * Sengoku * Echelon * Avalanche |force2 = NSO and Allies ---- The Usual Suspects ---- * NATO * TIO * R&R ---- Complaints and Grievances Union ---- * GATO * ODN * TLR ---- Independents * NSO * NPO * Non Grata * Nordreich * Kashmir * Ai * SNAFU * TPF * tJL * STA * III% |notes = UPN and USN are also part of the Sentinel bloc.}} CRAP and TTK are also part of the Chestnut Accords bloc.}} }} The Disorder War, is an ongoing war that started on Halloween 2013 when New Polar Order, The Order of the Paradox and Farkistan declared war on New Sith Order. Casus Belli In the posted by Dajobo, NpO's Emperor, he stated the casus belli was NSO's aspirations of forming a coalition against NpO for a future war. The DoW also provided IRC chat logs of NSO and NG governments discussing building a coalition, including NG government mentioning that the "the one behind the push" was NSO's second-in-command, Dilber. The desire to "roll polar" was not a secret; Rayvon, leader of NSO had been wearing a "Global Warming" sig on the OWF for weeks (see Fig 1). Criticism Critics of the CB noted that the logs were six months old, and "roll Polar" had ceased to be a topic of coversation weeks before. External links Declarations of War NpO & allies *31 October 2013 - *31 October 2013 - *31 October 2013 - *2 November 2013 - *2 November 2013 - *2 November 2013 - *3 November 2013 - *4 November 2013 - *4 November 2013 - *4 November 2013 - *4 November 2013 - *5 November 2013 - *5 November 2013 - *5 November 2013 - *5 November 2013 - *6 November 2013 - *6 November 2013 - *8 November 2013 - *8 November 2013 - *8 November 2013 - *8 November 2013 - *8 November 2013 - *8 November 2013 - *8 November 2013 - *10 November 2013 - *10 November 2013 - *10 November 2013 - *10 November 2013 - *10 November 2013 - *10 November 2013 - *10 November 2013 - *10 November 2013 - *10 November 2013 - *13 November 2013 - *14 November 2013 - *14 November 2013 - *14 November 2013 - *15 November 2013 - *15 November 2013 - *15 November 2013 - *16 November 2013 - *16 November 2013 - *16 November 2013 - *16 November 2013 - *18 November 2013 - *19 November 2013 - *19 November 2013 - *20 November 2013 - *20 November 2013 - *20 November 2013 - *21 November 2013 - *21 November 2013 - *21 November 2013 - *23 November 2013 - *2 December 2013 - *12 December 2013 - *12 December 2013 - *12 December 2013 - NSO & allies *2 November 2013 - *3 November 2013 - *4 November 2013 - *5 November 2013 - *5 November 2013 - *6 November 2013 - *6 November 2013 - *8 November 2013 - *11 November 2013 - *13 November 2013 - *13 November 2013 - *14 November 2013 - *15 November 2013 - Surrenders and Withdrawals For NpO and Allies *11 November 2013 - For NSO and Allies *12 December 2013 - Statistics * by Ogaden * by Samus * by Gopherbashi War Maps * by AndrewHG * by Saxplayer *NpO-NSO War 11/6/2013 by xoindotnler Other * * * See also Category:Alliance Wars Category:2013 Category:Dos Equis Category:New Polar Order Category:The Order of the Paradox Category:Fark Category:New Sith Order